


How to Write a Cover Letter (In 5 Easy Steps!)

by Anonymous



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, discussion of employment (ugh), inappropriate use of euphemism, just a little sprinkled in for flavor, miscommunication after which porn ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gerard's out of a job, sad, and a little horny. He stumbles upon a video that piques his interest, he just doesn't know how to go about asking for it. Luckily, Frank know just how to give Gerard what he wants.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51
Collections: Bandom Kink Meme





	How to Write a Cover Letter (In 5 Easy Steps!)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [bandomkinkmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bandomkinkmeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> One of them wants to ask the other to give him a rim job and doesn't know how.

Gerard was so busy being miserable, he forgot how horny he was.

He was three weeks past Baby’s First Layoff and he figured he would milk that for all the misery he could. Like a cloud of smoke, everywhere he went in the apartment he trailed his failure. He couldn’t help it. He left sorrow on the kitchen counter, rubbed misery into the couch cushions, and left the toilet smelling like disappointment. 

He was like a walking cesspool of self loathing. Usually he only acted like this when he was trying to trick Frank into kissing it all better, but Frank couldn’t exactly snog Gerard into a new job. Well, once Gerard thought about it, he decided he definitely could. Frank had a wicked tongue.

Still, that tongue could hardly pull him out of the situation he was in. Or could it?

Gerard sulked in front of his laptop at the kitchen table, as he had for the past hour. Indeed, ZipRecruiter, and LinkedIn were all open in different tabs, looking exactly as they had one hour previously when Gerard had first opened them. 

“This is so haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard.” Gerard groaned into the universe. The universe pointedly ignored his complaint.

He’d spent the past month staring more at those three websites than at his own boyfriend. His boyfriend who was off being _happy_ and _productive_ and _contributing to society_ at his own job, which was very much not where Gerard wanted him to be. And where Gerard wanted him to be was on the couch with Gerard curled up in his lap and vocalizing his woes while his hair was pet. No, instead Gerard was alone with no hands running through his hair. It was horrible.

It wasn’t that Gerard wasn’t finding jobs on the sites, it was that he didn’t like any of them. They were all too boring or too far or too low of a salary or too uninspiring or too _not his old job._ Gerard really liked his old job. He got to design and create, like he’d always wanted to. He could wear leather pants or sweats to work and no one cared. When he dyed his hair fire truck red and gave himself an undercut, his boss gave him a high five. These jobs all seemed snotty, like they’d want him to wear a tie or bathe. 

Gerard sighed and gave up for the day. Maybe some jobs would grow on the job tree while he was away and he could pick them tomorrow when he had the energy for that shit.

He glanced at the clock. 5:30. At least Frank would be home soon. Unless he was staying late again. Big ugh. He’d been staying late a lot lately. Skeleton Crew, the record label he worked at, was working on signing a big band. It would be a major win for them, at the cost of Frank’s evenings and Gerard’s sanity.

Gerard looked at the job opening still pulled up on his laptop. There was an opening at the New York Dark Horse branch. It wasn't the ideal job, but it was something he wouldn’t mind. Problem was they were asking for a bunch of shit Gerard didn't have or really even know how to get. He had to do a personality test and submit his portfolio. That, he could do. But, they also wanted a cover letter. Gerard was not a writer. He was an artist. That should speak for itself.

Gerard would love to have a job he loves, like Frank does. But Gerard’s been out of the job hunting game for a while and like, a cover letter? What the fuck was that. Frank was the one who got him set up on LinkedIn. He wasn't not computer illiterate or anything. He could work drawing and rendering programs like nobody’s business. But, ask him to minimize a browser window? That’s anybody’s game.

He was slumping so far into the chair he practically slipped off of it, when he got an idea. He could just stop being sad. Turn it off. And turn on his dick instead.

It’s what he used to do in college. Whenever he was super sad, he’d just be horny instead. It usually only worked for 5-15 minutes, depending on the length of the video, but that was 5-15 minutes he didn’t have to think about the wave of impending doom that was his future!

Gerard opened his favorite porn site and scrolled down until he found something he could actually get off to. He hardly watched porn anymore. He was usually always either fucking or being fucked by his boyfriend. And when he wasn’t, he could just get off to thoughts of Frank giving him a blowjob or something. Right then, though, thinking of Frank and how he wasn’t there with him would just make him sad. And a pouty Gerard made for a wilty cock, which was the opposite of what he wanted to happen.

He spotted a thumbnail featuring a twink with tattoos and clicked eagerly. 

The video got straight into the action, with tattooed guy sucking a buff guy off, which he appreciated. Gerard started palming himself through his jeans, moaning when tattoos took the dick into his throat. It was all well and good and hot. Hunk blew his load into the smaller guy’s mouth, which was nice, but not really enough to get Gerard _there._

Then, the twink got pushed back onto the bed. His legs were pushed to his chest and _oh,_ yeah that was really doing it for Gerard. 

Frank had never eaten his ass. No one had ever eaten his ass, for that matter. It was something he was always curious about, but had never had the courage to ask for. Or, the words to ask for even. Besides, dicks and fingers and nicely shaped dildos were good down there. He wasn’t going to be greedy about the objects that went in or around his ass. Would a tongue really be all that different? The guy in the porn was certainly acting like it was. 

Gerard was reaching into his boxers to get a hand on his cock when he heard the door open. He snapped his hand back and slammed his laptop shut, but not before a very audible moan echoed through the room.

“Hifrankhowwaswork?” Gerard hacked out the first string of works to hit his sex-addled brain. He wasn't sure if his word hairball made any sense or just made a bigger mess of his situation, but Gerard was too busy trying to calm his erection to care too hard about it.

Frank just tossed his keys on the table by the door and kicked off his shoes, so Gerard suspected he was in the clear. “Not too bad. Big day is getting closer, so everyone’s stressed out, but I managed to get out on time today.” He shrugged and approached Gerard, who was sat stiff and awkwardly. “You good, babe?”

Gerard nodded frantically, not helping his case at all, there. Being the amazing boyfriend he was, he just brushed it off and accepted that Gerard was in the middle of a Gerard thing. He placed a soft kiss at Gerard’s temple and sat on the other chair beside him.

“How’d the job search go today? Anything interesting pop up?” In a comforting gesture, Frank rested his hand on top of Gerard’s. Coincidentally, the same one that had been teasing his cock just a minute before.

“Uh-uh.” Gerard mumbled, shaking his head. “Nope!”

Frank stroked Gerard’s hand with his thumb comfortingly. “Give it time. It’ll come.”

He gave Gerard one of his loving smiles. The kind that made him feel like he was the only person in the universe. It was warm and calming and sincere. God, why was he such a good boyfriend?

“I mean there were a few that I was interested in, but I don’t think I’ll go for them.” Gerard admitted, pulling his hand back to rest his chin on it.

Frank’s brows furrowed. “Why not?”

“I don’t know.” Gerard shrugged and leaning back in the chair. He chewed his lip and looked down at the floor for a few seconds. “They want cover letters. I don’t get those things. Like, what’s the point? Shouldn’t my resume be enough?”

Frank giggled his adorable little giggle. “Cover letters are nasty fuckers. But once you get the hang of it, you can get any interview you want. They’ll be eating out of the palm of your hand.”

Gerard didn't believe it. The entire application process was just an extended torture session. All companies wanted was to see him squirm. It was very hurt/no comfort and Gerard wasn't into it. He had been at his old job for most of his adult life and he only got that job on referral from a friend. He didn't like the job search and wanted to safeword out, but it was real life so he has to suck it up and jack off to rimming porn for a distraction.

“I don’t believe anyone really knows what a cover letter should be. Not even the recruiters. It’s all a big conspiracy. I’m doomed to sulk in our kitchen forever.” 

Frank giggled some more. “Gee, you’re such a drama queen. Cover letters aren’t so bad. You just have to kiss their ass.”

At the words _kiss_ and _ass_ being used in the same sentence, Gerard shivered, images of the guy in the video getting his ass _kissed._

“Yeah,” Frank continued. “Like talk about your skills and stuff, but mostly, they just want you to lay a big ol’ wet one right on their company’s pucker. Do some research, do some ass kissing, you’ll be a slave to capitalism again in no time.”

Frank’s smile was so sincere, but Gerard’s mouth was literally watering. His boyfriend was, by nature, an oddly descriptive person. It usually entertained Gerard and made him fall more madly in love with him, but right then it was making his boxers feel uncomfortably tight.

“Could you, um, show me?” Gerard choked out, pointedly crossing his legs.

“Show you how to write a cover letter? Of course. Yeah, just pull up the application and I’ll walk you through.” Frank made a pass for Gerard’s closed laptop but Gerard jumped on top of it, pulling it towards him before Frank could open it and see his shame. “Baby, are you okay?” Frank repeated, clearly concerned for Gerard’s wellbeing.

“Yeah, sorry it’s just-” Gerard flapped his mouth open and closed like Pac-Man a few times, fumbling for an excuse that wasn’t coming.

Frank waited for a response. Gerard had been acting weird since he came in, surely something had to be wrong. He could almost always tell what Gerard was thinking just by the way he held his brow or the way he was sitting, they just knew each other that well. He considered Gerard’s face which was blank and a little feral if he were to be honest, but that didn’t lead him anywhere. His overall posture was uncomfortable, but Frank couldn’t tell from what. Then, he noticed Gerard's tightly crossed legs and flushed face. _Oh,_ Frank concluded, _he’s just really horny._

Using his gaze, Frank calmed Gerard down with understanding eyes. Slowly, he reached over and eased the laptop out of Gerard’s white-knuckled grasp. Gerard’s face was twisted up in embarrassment over what Frank would find when he opened the computer. Frank, however, was already prepared to see something like omorashi porn on screen. He was a chill dude. He didn’t judge. Eh, maybe a little. Still, he loved pleasing his boyfriend and would give any idea at least a little bit of thought.

“Let’s see what we’ve got here.”

He inched the laptop open. Gerard’s cheeks heated up once more. He intently watched Frank’s expression as he took in the image on the screen. A moan filtered out of the speakers and Frank’s eyebrows shot up. There was still some ass left to be eaten, as the video still has about three minutes to go. Either the guy was having a good time or he was really playing it up, because he was seeming like he’d just found the elixir of life in his ass. Frank watched for a moment before clarity dawned on him. He pressed pause.

“So you want me to teach you how to write a cover letter, huh?” Frank smirked, cocky as ever.

“Yeah.” Gerard gulped. “If you could do a demonstration, maybe. I think that would be really helpful.”

Frank’s grin was teasing. He narrowed his eyes at him playfully. “I don’t know if a demonstration would be best. I’d have to get really _in depth_ , you know. _Up close and personal with your application._ I said a cover letter was like kissing ass, but it’s a bit more work than that. You gotta _really_ get in there, get lost in it. I’m not sure if you want that detailed of a lesson.” 

Gerard’s breathing shallowed and he felt goosebumps form on his skin. Frank was playing with him. It had the intended effect.“I think you should be as thorough as you need. For learning purposes, you know?”

“Well in that case,” Frank hopped off the stool and crowded into Gerard’s space. He ran his fingers up Gerard’s shoulder, then his neck, and into his hair, pulling him forward. Finally, his lips captured Gerard’s and their tongues met in a messy kiss. When he pulled back, he bit down on Gerard’s lip and dragged it towards him before letting it go. “We’d better get to it, huh?”

Frank held his hand and led Gerard into their bedroom, tossing him on the bed once they were there. Gerard leaned back onto the mattress and watched as Frank tore off his clothes, leaving nothing but a field of tattoos in his line of sight.

“It’s time for our lesson. I’d suggest making yourself comfy.”

At the suggestion, Gerard, too, rid himself of his clothes as fast as possible. He laid back against their satin sheets and fluffy pillows, dick throbbing against his stomach in anticipation. Frank dropped his jeans and briefs slowly, and Gerard couldn’t help but run his hand up his ribs watching him. He teased a nipple with his fingers and groaned. He’d watched Frank get naked a thousand times, but every time he watched, it was like the first time all over again. He could watch that show forever. 

The dark tattoos looked like shadows in their dim bedroom lighting. Gerard was so tempted to trail his hand down to his cock and continue what he had started in the kitchen all those minutes earlier, but, no. He had to hold back. He didn’t want to blow his load the moment Frank breathed on his asshole. He had lessons to learn.

Frank jumped up on the bed and climbed over him. He brought a hand up to tuck his bright red bangs behind his ear and stroke his cheekbone. Frank’s eyes were warm and filled with adoration, as they always were when looking at Gerard. He loved that. He could dive into his amber gaze and float in there forever.

Their lips fit against each other's and they kissed leisurely, without urgency. Gerard’s dick was twitching, but he ignored it. He loved kissing Frank. It was always as good as the sex itself, almost made the waiting worth it.

After a few minutes of deep kissing, Frank pulled back and traced Gerard’s jawline with his nose, finding his way to the spot under his ear that he loved to suck. He placed light kisses there and nipped a little with his teeth. Gerard bucked his hips up and ground his cock into Frank’s bare hip, letting a groan slip out.

“I’m gonna eat you out now, okay?” Frank whispered into Gerard’s ear, licking the lobe.

Gerard nodded frantically, getting desperate again.

He gave one last kiss to his lips before gently guiding Gerard to his hands and knees. Frank left a kiss on the nape of Gerard’s neck and trailed his way down his spine. Gerard, knowing what was coming, had to control his breathing so as to not lose his mind. His rim was finally about to lose its mouth virginity.

As Frank’s kisses approached their final destination, he began narrating. “Step one to writing a good cover letter is to become acquainted with the company.” Frank punctuated this statement by taking Gerard’s ass cheeks in his hands and groping them. He massaged them as he spoke, still leaving a trail of spit as his mouth made its way lower and lower down Gerard’s body.

“You never want to just dive in straight away. Instead, start by exploring.” Frank’s tongue jutted out, licking the top of Gerard’s crack. It was so close, yet so far from where Gerard needed it. “Learn more about them. Like, what do they want in an employee?”

Frank laid a wet kiss on the right side of Gerard’s ass, then another on the left. He mouthed at the skin there, then sunk his teeth in, biting. Gerard shoved his face in the pillow and moaned. “See if the company is as good of a fit for you as you would be for them.” He sucked what would inevitably become a dark bruise into his asscheek. Gerard could feel his cock throb against the sheets. Once the hickey was complete, he gave it a gentle kiss and went back to fondling Gerard’s ass. “Don’t start until you’ve got a handful,” Frank used his grip to part Gerard’s cheeks, exposing his hole to the air and making him tremble, “of information.”

“Step two. Open up your document.” Gerard could feel Frank’s stare at his hole, clenching and unclenching in need. He brushed a thumb against the fluttering muscle. It quivered under his touch. “Yeah, that’s a pretty doc.” He blew cold air on it to watch it twitch, then opened his mouth and got closer to warm it back up with hot air again.

“Take a good look at it. This is the canvas on which you’re going to paint your masterpiece.” Gerard might’ve been falling into a deep state of horny, but he still took the time to roll his eyes and scoff at that. “Shh. I’m giving a lesson.” Frank gave a light slap to his thigh in response.

“Introduce yourself.” Frank finally got his mouth on Gerard’s rim and gave it a wet, sloppy kiss. It felt so fucking good after all the teasing. Gerard couldn’t help the sounds that he made at the sensation. Fuck, he couldn’t believe he’d lived his whole life without it.

“The company wants to know about you. Who is the person behind the resume?” Frank kissed at his hole some more, then licked at it with the flat of his tongue, earning him some approving groans from Gerard. He spread Gerard’s legs open more. Gerard wasn’t expecting him to lick his way up from his taint, over his asshole, then up the other side of his crack. He cried out into his pillow, feeling every nerve ending in his body light up at once. “Let them know exactly who it is that will be doing the job.”

Frank went back to frenching his hole. It all felt so fucking good. His kisses, his long licks, the way he swirled his tongue around it and teased the tip inside before starting all over again. And again. _And again._ Like, why the fuck had they never tried this? This was pure bliss. This was just on the right side of _dirty._ At this point, Gerard’s head was spinning with need. He needed more, he just didn’t know what yet. Then all at once, Frank pulled back. Gerard shoved his hips back, searching for him. Frank stilled him, forcing him to stay put and wait.

“Now we get into the meat of it. They know who you are. They know you know about them. They know you’re extremely interested. It’s time for step three. You gotta beg for the job. You gotta kiss their ass.” It was then that Frank laid out his full onslaught on Gerard’s asshole. Kiss ass, he fucking did. The things he did with his tongue and his mouth - Gerard was sure that those must be illegal. He wanted to come right then. He wanted it to never end.

“Anyone can ask for a job. But, what sets you apart is this. You gotta be the best ass kisser.” Frank used his thumbs to pull open Gerard’s hole. And once it was unfurled, he dipped his tongue inside. The whine Gerard let out was truly embarrassing. He worked his way inside Gerard’s ass slowly, letting the muscles open for his wet tongue. Gerard shoved back against him, needing more, needing it deeper in him.

“Don’t be skimpy on this step. Aim to please. Feel free to get a little messy, you can always clean it up later.” Frank spit a wet glob of spit into his open asshole, then used his tongue to shove it deeper, only to try and suck it all back out again. Gerard could definitively say, his ass was getting well and truly _eaten._ He was light, weightless, powerless to do anything but let Frank continue.

“Show off your skills whenever you can. You want them begging to hear from you again.” Frank let his hole rest for a second and made his way down to kiss and lick at his taint, which was swollen at this point with how badly Gerard needed to come. With the tip of his tongue he applied pressure, massaging Gerard’s prostate from the outside. Gerard wasn’t completely sure, but he thought he felt wetness coming from his eyes, dripping down his face. Maybe there was snot, maybe he was crying, he couldn’t tell. All he knew for sure was that Frank moved to begin mouthing at his balls, giving them turns in his mouth and letting his teeth scrape them just a little, just enough to have Gerard whimpering again.

“Please.” Gerard cried, the only thing he’d said their entire session. Frank’s laugh in reply was infused with lust. He continued.

“Once you’ve got them right where you want them, weeping and leaking for you, you’re ready for the conclusion. Step four. Give them that final hit, the thing they need. Finish them off.” Frank dove back into Gerard’s asshole, fucking the relaxed, open muscle with his tongue. It went in and out, in and out. Gerard was crazy from it. Frank fluttered it inside him as he licked into Gerard’s ass. He could feel it exploring, digging, like Frank needed more just as badly as Gerard did. Gerard's eyes were squeezed shut. He felt his climax building, his balls were tight and drawn up. He could feel Frank’s spit leaking down onto them, dripping onto the sheets below.

He couldn’t see it, but he felt Frank’s heavy touch on his hand. He pulled it from the pillow it was grasping at and led it down to his aching cock. His knees quaked as it finally made contact with his flushed dick, throbbing and ready to blow. God, yes, that was just what he needed to come.

“Never stop kissing ass. Give them the chance to stroke their own ego. They could probably use it about now.” Gerard let out small, agonized sounds as he fisted his dick in time with Frank’s tongue. The man behind him never let up, kept licking and fucking and sucking until Gerard couldn’t take any more. He screamed out Frank’s name as he came. Frank let up from his hole, only giving him gentle licks, letting him milk his orgasm for all it was worth. He might’ve spent five minutes coming. He didn't know. Time was different then. Oversensitivity came quick after and Gerard let his dick flop from his hand as it became painful. Gerard was still catching his breath, but he heard Frank speak behind him.

“Step five.” His voice was wrecked after the rimming he just gave, but Gerard could hear Frank’s own desperation in it. “Take a step back. Admire your work. Thank them for the opportunity.” Frank’s mouth left him with a goodbye kiss on his abused hole. The sensitivity had Gerard shaking at the contact. “Let them know you’re eagerly awaiting their response and your next meeting together.” 

Gerard felt the bed shift as Frank sat back on his knees. A wet sound came next, the sound of skin on moist skin. It was unmistakably the sound of Frank stroking his own dick. And from the speed he was jacking it, he was close as well. So close to coming, just from eating Gerard’s ass. God, he loved the man so much.

“And finally, when you’re done,” Frank voice hitched higher as he fucked his hand just right. There was a hand gripping his asscheek, pulling at it and exposing his hole once more. A mumbled, “ _fuck,”_ followed and then Gerard felt the warm splash of Frank’s cum on him, painting his hole and the ass around it as he blew his load all over him. “Leave your signature at the end. So they know exactly who wrote it. So they know exactly _who they need._ ” Gerard moaned, a small spark of longing flaring in him. He’d beg Frank to fuck him then if he thought he’d even be able to get it up again in the next one to two business days. No, as it stood he was all fucked out. 

“Fuck, Frank.” Was all Gerard could say to that. He flopped around on the bed until he was lying on his back again. He felt Frank’s cum squish between his cheeks.

Frank fell into place beside him, still breathing heavily, but already getting into his post-orgasm cuddly mood and curling into Gerard’s side. “Did you like that baby?”

Gerard turned his head to see two bright, shiny eyes staring up at him. Frank’s face was a mess, though Gerard assumed he looked just the same. Frank's skin was red and splotchy and wet everywhere, even under his eyes and from his nose to his jawline. His long, dark hair was sticking out at awkward angles. His lips were dark and puffy, but they smiled up at him with a brilliant smile. He was beautiful. 

He couldn’t help but grab him by the face and kiss him, tasting himself in Frank’s mouth as he did so. “I loved that. Thank you so much.”

Frank hummed in agreement. “I love you, Gee. I haven’t gone down on someone in so long. I forgot how much I loved it. I’m glad you asked for it, in your own weird metaphorical way.”

“Shut up.” He said playfully. Gerard placed a final kiss on his lips before wrapping him in his arms. The tiredness was setting in and he could feel it hitting Frank, too. His boyfriend’s head came to rest on his chest and in between that and the post-orgasm glow, he felt calmer than he had in the past three weeks. “I love you too, Frankie. And I think I actually learned a few things there.”

“Yeah, well, I’m a really good teacher.” Gerard felt the exhale of his giggle on his skin. “I should probably charge for my services."

Gerard used the hand that wasn’t petting Frank’s hair to squeeze at his boyfriend’s untouched ass. “I can think of a way I might pay you back.”

Frank made a little noise of approval, but ultimately decided to stay latched against him. “Another time.”

He gave Frank’s ass a small pat of acceptance and returned to cuddling him. Gerard pulled the covers up around them as they settled into a post-coital nap, content and satisfied.

And if Gerard did, in fact, knock out an impressive cover letter and land himself an interview with Dark Horse Comics? Well, he could only thank Frank’s unforgettable teachings for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, Prompter! Hope you enjoyed your present xoxo.


End file.
